thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Embuscade/The Challenge: The Ruins II; revamped (Fantasy Season)
NOTE: This season is intended to take the place of Invasion of the Champions. Format At the start of the game, the cast is split up into two run-down shelters— one for Champs, and one for Underdogs. Before the start of every challenge, the respective shelters participate in a chip draw to determine who competes. In total four players, all of the same gender, will be selected. Anyone not selected will not be allowed to spectate the challenge. At the site of the challenge, the eight chosen players are split into pairs (one Champ and one Underdog) based on how chips were drawn. The winning pair gets their spot in the Oasis, the actual house for the season, and gets to choose one other pair to join them (outside of the pair that placed last). The two remaining teams compete in the elimination round, with only those in the Oasis watching. The winning pair gets their spot in the Oasis, losers go home with nothing. When six players remain in either shelter, the game changes. Those twelve compete in randomly selected teams of 4; two Champions and two Underdogs, two guys and two girls. The last place foursome in that challenge will compete in the elimination round as individuals, guy against guy and girl against girl. Losers of the elimination go home, and everyone left without a ticket to the Oasis can claim their seat. Once the Oasis is completely full, the game shifts once again— this time into Champions versus Underdogs. Before every subsequent challenge, each team nominates two captains of each gender. The winning captains earn $15,000 to keep in an individual bank account, and get to choose two members of their team (one of either gender) to compete in the elimination round— now called the Ruins. The losing team must then nominate two of their captains to compete in the Ruins. Winners in the Ruins remain in the game and take any money won by their opponent, while losers go home empty-handed. Right before the Final Challenge, a series of challenges, dubbed “The Bloodbath”, will be held where the two worst performing guys and girls overall will be eliminated. Any money the eliminated players in The Bloodbath had will be added to the final pot. The remaining players will then sort back out into Champions versus Underdogs to run the Final, worth $1,250,000. Money for the final challenge is divided as follows: * Second place: $75,000 + any previously earned money * Winners: $1,175,000 + any previously earned money + Bloodbath money Cast | | | |} Game progress Episode Summary Notes: * In episode 9, the winning captains failed to reach a majority vote on which girl to send into elimination. Therefore, a coin flip was held to decide which of the female captains would go into elimination instead. Ruins progress ;Competition : The contestant's team won the final challenge. : The contestant's team lost the final challenge. : The contestant was safe from the Ruins. : The contestant was voted into the Ruins and won. : The contestant was sent into the Ruins via coin flip and won. : The contestant was saved from having to compete in the Ruins by the winners of that day's challenge. : The contestant had a spot in the Oasis and did not have to compete. : The contestant was a losing Captain, but was voted into the Ruins. : The contestant was voted into the Ruins and lost. : The contestant was eliminated at the challenge. Bank progress Category:Blog posts